my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper
Jasper is a Quartz soldier, and veteran to the Gem War, considered the ultimate Quartz. She fought for Homeworld during the war, and was the antagonist for the Season 1 finale. She became a honorary member of the Crystal Gems after Season 2. she is also the first Gem to gain a Cutie Mark. *'Full History' Physical Appearance Jasper has tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She has amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone is located where a normal nose would be. She has thick, beige-white-colored flowing hair. Physique-wise, she's the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she has a muscular body and stood both taller and wider than Garnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. As of "Viva Las Pegasus", she also has a Cutie Mark, which mirrors the shield of Rose Quartz, but reddish-orange in color instead of pink. She wears a sleeveless bodysuit, similar to Peridot's, with a dark mahogany V-neck collar and a Yellow Diamond in the center. The torso of the bodysuit is maroon, and the legs are dark mahogany. She wears red boots with dark red toe caps. Personality On her first appearance, Jasper was shown as a very cynical and uncaring individual. She is very strict to the rules of Homeworld, and when facing the Crystal Gems for the first time, she considered them a distraction and a waste of her time. She is very brutal in battle, and enjoys nothing more than securing her victory in a fight. She is a Gem with a straightforward mind when it comes to tasks given to her, though if she finds something more interesting she will alter it, shown when she found Steven Universe for the first time. She has shown a lot of resentment towards the idea of being trapped, refusing to involve herself with the Crystal Gems due to her involvement in the Gem War, and considered concepts such as Fusions completely cheap. As time went on through Season 2, and after joining the Crystal Gems officially, Jasper has shown and developed less of a harsh tone towards those on Earth and Equus. Though it's unclear entirely how she sees them as this point, she no longer saw them as ill as she used to. Her passion for fighting still remained, though in a similar manor to Bismuth and Rainbow Dash, and not as brutal in her approach. As a war veteran and soldier by nature, Jasper has shown attributes to a commander; keeping her mind on her missions with absolute efficiency, and will throw herself in harms way if the situation called for it. Her most notable moment of this was her forming Malachite, and making sure she didn't do anymore damage, despite suffering in the process. Since her situation in "New Light", she had developed a sort of Astraphobia; a abnormal fear of Thunder and Lightning. This was something she never told anyone about, and something none of them knew until "Eye of the Storm", after she panicked during a storm brought on by the Thunderbird. Abilities Strength As a quartz soldier, Jasper is shown to be exceptionally powerful, even for a quartz Gem to naturally be as she is considered a perfect quartz specimen. A more notable strength is her headbutting, and is strong enough to knock a tree of all its leaves with one hit of her head. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sexless Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Antagonists